


Cas?ifer

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Series: Destiel One shots [4]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Lucifer is a jerk, M/M, Saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Set in season 11, lucifer possessing Cas, Lucifer tells Dean what Cas feels.





	Cas?ifer

Cas was stuck in his vessel, everyone knew it now, Lucifer controlled him, Dean didn’t realize until it was too late, but he loves Cas, he always has, but now it’s too late, Cas is gone.

Lucifer was in a ring of burning holy oil, trapped, weakened by Rowena’s curse, but still more powerful than Cas. Dean yelled at Lucifer, “You of a bitch, let Cas go!” Lucifer snickered at Dean’s comment, “Oh my Dad! I’m so scared. Honestly this is so funny.” Dean started to walk closer to him, only to be stopped by Sam reaching his arm out in front, “Dean, don’t”

“You and Cas, this is funny, you should hear the way he thinks of you, seriously. He looks up to you with such admiration, and honestly, I don’t understand why.” Lucifer was waving his hand haphazardly. “I’m not gonna hurt you Dean, because if I did, he would probably find the strength to kick me out. He loves you, Dean Winchester, loves you!” At this point, Dean started to cry, he can’t listen to this, “Shut the fuck up! Is there anyway to get you to leave him?” Lucifer looked up in contemplation, “Well, if Sammy would only say yes.” Dean spoke up, “Sam will never say yes to you, I won’t let him.” Lucifer raised his eyebrows, “So, you don’t want Castiel back?”

Dean couldn’t look at Lucifer, so he stared at the floor, Lucifer continued taunting him, “Poor Castiel, he wishes he could tell you what he feels, since he can’t, I will. He wants you to know that he loves you, and to let him be, it was his choice. Too bad you’ll never see Castiel again to tell him how you feel, it is mutual, isn’t it?” Dean collapsed to his knees, “Cas! Please, I can’t do this anymore, you need to fight him, please! For me.” Lucifer’s smirk fell into a pained expression, soon his body was being jerked and twisted. Dean felt hope, for the first time in a long time, “Cas! You can do this! Fight him!” A bright light shone and blinded Sam and Dean, momentarily. The holy oil had since been extinguished.

Dean ran up to the body that laid on the floor, he rested Cas’ head on his lap. “Cas, please wake up, I’m sorry for never telling you any of this, but” his voice cracked as a tear fell onto Cas’ face, from Dean’s. Dean was full on sobbing, “Cas, I love you. I need you back, here with us, with me.” He rested his head on Cas’, Cas opened his eyes and was met with Dean’s green ones, he can’t believe it, he was able to expel Lucifer. He started breathing suddenly and Dean noticed. Dean opened his eyes and saw that Cas’ were wide open, “Cas? Is that really you?” Cas blinked, “Yes Dean, Lucifer is gone.” Dean picked Cas’ head up and pulled it closer to his, meeting it in a kiss, a long passionate one, but it was one-sided, Cas wasn’t returning the kiss. Dean then felt a blade go right through his heart, not metaphorically, he felt it physically, he looked down and saw glowing red eyes, “Lu-Lucifer!” “Did I say  _ Lucifer  _ was gone? I meant  _ I  _ killed Castiel.” Dean collapsed to his side, bleeding out, clutching his chest, Lucifer vanished, the last thing that Dean ever saw were those glowing red eyes, on the man he loved, but never told.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
